Je te suivrais n'importe où
by Yuketsuko
Summary: Un naufrage est survenu... Un bébé pleurant, un homme qui ne sait plus ou il en est, des corps sur la plage, une femme belle et fraiche ferme pour la dernière fois ses paupières avec soulagement...


**Auteuse : Confiture2tom**

**Base : Harry Potter**

**Titre : Je te suivrais n'importe où...**

**Genre : Yoaï, slash ( attention aux homophobes...)**

**Rating : K+**

**Couple : Mes tits chéwis ben voui ryry et dray..**

**Disclaimer :Tout a notre dieu JKR comme dab... euh par hasard, si elle voulait pas me donner dray euh...**

**Statu : Au début c'était prévu pour un OS mais finalement...**

**Résumé : Reponse au défi de Dark Angel 1425 : Harry pense a la guerre qui s'annonce contre Voldemort et à Draco qui a choisit son camp, celui de Voldemort, qui est son amour qu'il n'a jamais dévoilé. Va t-il changer de camp pour Draco ?...  
_remaniement de résumé:_  
Un naufrage est survenu... Un bébé pleurant, un homme qui ne sait plus ou il en est, des corps sur la plage, une femme belle et fraiche ferme pour la dernière fois ses paupières avec soulagement...**

**Note de l'auteur : J'avais d'abord pensé à un tit truc de 50 lignes maxi mais cette nuit j'ai plein d'idées qui on germées et alors je m'y suis mise. Encore merci a Dark Angel 1425 alias Emmélie pour ce défi lançé en plein cours d'espagnol (euh, je crois que c'était en espagnol...nan, rectifiquation: en fait c'était en perm...) j'vais rajouter un perso et faire un truc encore plus long que je pensais en fait...**

oO° Prologue °Oo

J'ai froid. Ca doit être sûrement à cause de la pluie qui frappe mon visage. Le vent siffle entre les arbres et on entends plus le bruissement des vagues. Ce soir, la mer est agitée. Elle s'écrase contre les rochers pour couvrir mes sanglots désespérés.

La cause de mon désespoir se trouve entre mes mains. Mes doigts engourdis tremblent sur le papier imbibé d'eau. L'encre noire a coulée et je n'arrive plus à relire ses mots. Ses mots qui me sont tellement durs à accepter. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Depuis toujours mon destin a été tracé. Je n'ai jamais pu décider par moi même. Même si je n'en avait pas l'impression, on m'a toujours dicté ma voie. La prophétie a gachée ma vie. Par sa faute mes parents sont morts, mon parrain est mort et mes amis aussi.

La guerre a commencée et beaucoup de sorciers ont déjà péris. Par ma faute et par la faute de Voldemort tout un monde va être détruit. Les hommes qu'ils soient bons ou méchants ne méritent pas de mourir.

Je n'en veux pas aux mangemorts d'avoir causés tant de morts. Tout cela n'est que la cause d'une prophétie...Une prophétie que jamais personne n'aurait du entendre. Qui n'aurait jamais due être dite. Qui n'aurait jamais due être écrite...

Peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été entendue, peut-être que si le traître n'avait pas vendu mes parents, peur-être aurais-je eu une adolescence normale. Peut-être n'aurait-je jamais connu les Dursley, peut-être ma vie serait-elle totalement différente. Il y a tant de peut-être auquels je ne trouverais jamais de réponses...

De lourdes larmes coulent le long de mes joues. Un visage, un seul apparaît devant moi. Le visage de l'auteur de cette lettre. Ce visage magnifique, ces yeux gris comme la lune. Oh, comme j'aimerais me poser sur ces lunes. Comme j'aimerais le retrouver, le serrer contre mon coeur et pouvoir enfin l'embrasser.

Je l'ai toujours aimé mais lui jamais. Comment je le sais eh bien tout simplement parce qu'il me hait. Depuis notre première rencontre cher Mrs Guipure il me hait...

Moi, depuis la première fois ou j'ai croisé son regard, je l'ai aimé. Mon coeur battait à son passage. A chaque insulte que je lui lançait, mon coeur se brisait. Mais il ne fallait pas qu'il sache que je l'aimait sinon il me l'aurait fait payer...

Maintenant, il a choisi son camp, le camp de Voldemort, le camp ennemi. Cela ne me chagrinne pas trop car je sais qu'il n'y a aucun camp de bon. Nous sommes tous fautifs à vouloir sauver l'univers et tout les habitants de celui-ci.

Moi je n'ai jamais voulu ça. J'ai toujours voulu être normal. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tout le monde m'admire. J'ai seulement voulu qu'UN homme m'admire. Mon pire ennemi. Ca ne s'est jamais passé...

J'ai enfin une façon de le retrouver, de tout lui avouer. Mais cette solution mettrait la terre dans le chaos le plus total. Cette solution sonnerait la fin du bien.

Je ne sais plus quoi faire, je ne sais que choisir. L'amour ou le bien. Si je choisi le bien le monde pourra retrouver son calme mais je perdrais mon amour à tout jamais. Si je choisi l'amour, que se passeras t-il ? Je n'en sait rien et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir...

Je suis venu ici pour m'aider à y voir plus clair mais au contraire, tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. La vision de mon amour brouille toutes les autres et un petit sourire se glisse parmis mes sanglots...

Cette lettre qu'il m'a envoyée, c'est elle qui a tout embrouillé. pourquoi m'a t-il demandé ça. Pourquoi veut-il que je le rejoigne ou plutôt que je rejoigne Voldemort...

Il faut que je le vois. Il faut que je lui parle. Il faut que je lui dise que je l'aime...

Je me relève et essuie l'eau qui perle sur mon visage. L'orage va bientôt éclater et je n'ai pas envie voir ça, pas en ce moment... Le souffle maritine caresse mon visage et la bonne odeur de mer empli mes poumons de sa douce fraîcheur... ces sensations me rassurent un peu. J'ai tellement peur de ce qui va se passer...

Lentement, je glisse le parchemin dans ma poche et regarde une dernière fois le paysage breton qui se trouve devant moi...

La Bretagne est vraiment magnifique. J'en suis tombé amoureux la première fois que j'y suis venu. Je crois que c'était pendant les vacances d'été. Avec Ron, on avaient loué une petite maison en bord de mer sur la presqu'île de Crozon. C'est les meilleures vacances que j'ai jamais passées...

Mais le paysage est beaucoup plus triste en hiver et surtout aujourd'hui. Le ciel est devenu noir et la mer est beaucoup plus agitée que je ne le pensais... Je n'arrive pas à voir bien loin à l'horizon... pourtant, il y a quelque chose là-bas... je sais pas ce que c'est mais en tout cas ça se déplace sur l'eau. Je plisse les yeux pour mieux voir...

Oh mon dieu, un bateau... ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'il va y avoir une tempête. Il faut que je les aide, il faut que j'y aille...

Pourquoi est ce que le sentier est plein de branches, je suis sûr que je suis plein d'écorchures à présent... j'arrive quand même en bas de la dune et me voilà sur la plage. J'entends des cris, il y a une femme et un enfant à bord du bateau.

Oh ma doue biniget (expression bretonne), qu'est ce que je peux faire pour eux... Un éclair vient de tomber et le cri de l'enfant redouble d'intensitée... ils se rapprochent... un autre éclair qui cette fois touche le mât du bateau. Il prend feu. Je peux à présent bien voir les membres de l'équipage qui sautent du ponton...

La femme ne sait pas quoi faire, avec son bébé dans les bras elle semble affolée et hurle de son possible... Faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je m'avance vers l'eau et y plonge. Elle est glaçée et je sens tout mon corps se raidir. Il faut que je continue, il faut que je parvienne au bateau. Il le faut...

AIE ! je viens de heurter du bois de plein fouet. c'est la coque du bateau. Ma tête me fait souffrir mais pas le temps de m'en soucier. il faut que j'y aille. Je me hisse difficilement hors de l'eau et bientôt, je parviens sur le ponton.

Un paysage d'horreur se dessine devant moi. Les flammes on tout envaïent. Le mât a déjà brulé et le ponton ne va pas tarder à s'écrouler. Il faut faire vite. La chaleur est insoutenable mais je me faufile entre les flammes et appele la femme. Pas de réponse. Faîtent qu'elle ne soit pas morte...

Je recommence. Toujours pas de réponse. Mais seulement quelques minutes plus tard alors que je me préparais à appeler de nouveau, un cri me parviens. Un cri de bébé. Je m'approche de la source de ce cri affolé.

Les flammes continuent de grandir quand, je heurte quelque chose. A travers mes lunettes noircies, j'arrive a distinguer une forme sur le sol. Une femme y est allongée. A ses côtés, un petit bébé pleure. Il est assis sur le bois brulant et pleure autant qu'il peut. Je me dépêche de le prendre dans mes bras avant que le ponton s'écroule et tout en retraversant les flammes maintenant immenses, j'essaye de rassurer le petit ce qui n'est pas chose facile.

J'ai mis la femme sur mon dos et ce poids me freine beaucoup dans ma course vers la mer. Alors que les flammes me brulent de toutes parts, je me retrouve, devant la grande étendue d'eau. Devant la mer. J'y suis enfin arrivé. Courageusement, je saute et emporte les deux corps dans ma chute.

L'eau glacée de Bretagne me fait du bien pour une fois. Après cette escapade au fin fond de l'enfer, un peu de fraîcheur ne peux pas faire de mal: bien au contraire. Je me sens de nouveau vivant mais ces deux corps lourds qui me freinent dans ma traversée me rappelent soudain la situation. Un navire s'est échoué et deux de ses occupants sont dans mes bras : une femme inanimée et un bébé qui pleure encore et encore...

Bientôt, le froid laisse place à une douce brise et la tempête commence à diminuer d'intensitée. Je suis arrivé à terre. Sur la plage, une dizaine de corps étendus. Ca doit surement être ceux des matelots noyés... Tout doucement, je pose le corps de la jeune femme sur le sable humide.

C'est une grande jeune femme blonde aux traits creusés. Son petit nez aquilin est recouverts de taches de rousseurs plus ou moins rapprochées et ses longs cheveux à moitiés brûlés lui tombent sur les épaules. Ses yeux d'une couleur étrangement proche du mauve sont à demi-clos et sa bouche fine et bien dessinée reste entrouverte. Sur son corps, on peut distinguer nombreuses traces de brûlures dévoilées par ses vêtements transformés en haillons de tissus.

Je dirige lentement ma main vers son cou blanc comme de la porcelaine... ouf ! son pouls bat toujours... pourtant, il est très faible...

" Mon fils..."

Mais a qui appartient cette voix ? je suis seul sur la plage... a moins que...

" Ou est mon fils ?"

Mais oui, bien sur, c'est la femme qui parle... sa voix est très faible, on dirait un murmure. Je m'approche de sa bouche et lui répond

" il vas bien madame, il est sauvé "

" Mon Aaron est vivant ? "

" Oui, je l'ai entendu crier de la plage et je suis parti a votre rescousse... "

" Dites lui plus tard, que sa mère l'aimait plus que tout..."

" Quoi ? Pourquoi moi, vous ne pourrez pas le lui dire vous même ? "

" Promettez moi que vous lui direz "

" Je vous le promet mais... "

" Merci beaucoup... "

Un dernier mot, un dernier souffle... elle a rendu l'âme. Le petit Aaron pleure de plus belle, impossible de le faire taire...

_** Un naufrage est survenu... Un bébé pleurant, un homme qui ne sait plus ou il en est, des corps sur la plage, une femme belle et fraiche ferme pour la dernière fois ses paupières avec soulagement... **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Voila pour le prologue de cette fic je remercie encore Dark Angel 1425 pour le défi**

**Rappel : réponse des reviews sur le skyblog confiture2tom**

**encore merci pour toutes vos reviews **

**Cette fic me tient vraiment à coeur et j'espère que vous l'aimerez **

**Dois-je faire une suite ? A vous de décider. Cela dépendras de vos reviews**

**encore merci et a bientot **


End file.
